


Espera

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Había una cosa que Teddy y Lily sabían, que se amaban uno a otro, sin embargo, después del tiempo y de una larga espera, Lily estaba dispuesta a continuar su camino, uniendo su vida a alguien que no era Ted, con la esperanza de que luchara por ella.





	Espera

La mirada del hombre fue directa a la de la pelirroja, cuando le había pedido un minuto para hablar con él antes de que se marchara del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, no espero que lo que quisiera hablar fuera sobre _la pequeña Lily Luna, _si ella se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, lo más seguro es que su padrino también.

—Ginny...

—Incluso un ciego lo vería, Ted, la forma en la que la miras –hizo una pausa –se miran –sólo te estoy pidiendo una simple cosa.

—Que me aleje de ella –adivinó.

—Que la dejes crecer, tiene catorce años.

—Está por cumplir los quince –rebatió causando una sonrisa tímida en Ginevra Potter.

—Ya lo sé ¿recuerdas que fui yo quien la trajo al mundo? –Negó –Teddy, sé que ella es joven, bonita y encantadora, toda una tentación para ti, pero es una menor.

—Soy concierte de ello, Ginny, por lo tanto, jamás me he aprovechado de la situación, jamás ha pasado nada.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ni siquiera un inocente beso? –él tragó saliva, negó, decía la verdad, y es que no es que no hubiese oportunidad para besarla, estaba consciente de que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

—Espero que puedas seguir con teniéndote de la manera en la que lo haces, sé lo difícil que es, créeme, pero no son un año o dos los que los separan, sino diez.

—También soy consciente de ellos.

—No me opongo, Teddy –informó la mujer –pero si las cosas entre tú y mi hija se hubiesen dado a la edad que tenían tus padres, sería la primera en festejarlos, pero en este momento no.

—En serio que te comprendo, solo espero que puedas hablar con ella, y pedirle que se aleje de mí –la mujer elevó las cejas.

—No es nada sencillo no ceder a lo que siento cuando ella asegura no importarle nada, sólo que estemos juntos.

—Hablaré con ella.

Las cosas para Teddy Lupin no fueron tan sencillas como él pensó que serían cuando Ginny hablará con la pequeña pelirroja, dejar de tenerla tan cerca, intentando que él cediera a sus impulsos, unos que cada vez se hacían tan imposible de controlar.

—Teddy –insistió ella –sé lo que mamá hablo contigo, pero... No tienes que hacerle caso, es mi decisión no la de ella, y te quiero, tienes que creerme.

—Lo hago Lily, te creo, pero si en verdad sientes eso por mí, espera a que tengas 17; cuando seas mayor, retomaremos esta plática, y si es lo que quieres, te prometo que no me opondré.

—Bien –intentó besarlo pero él se limitó a darle un casto beso en la frente.

—&—

El lugar no estaba tan repleto como Ted pensó que estaría, solo estaba la familia, ningún amigo de Lily Luna estaba ahí por su cumpleaños número 21; los únicos extraños eran amigos de James o Albus, las parejas de todos los invitados a la fiesta.

—Felicidades, Lily –le sonrió.

—Gracias –le devolvió el gesto, y su vista fue hasta los dedos entrelazados de él con la fabulosa castaña con la que había estado saliendo los pasados años.

—Muchas felicidades –la abrazó June, la novia de Ted.

—Muchas gracias –contestó sonriendo, mientras su vista fue hasta el metamorfomago.

Se alejó de la mujer y sostuvo la bolsa de regalo que el hombre de cabello violeta le ofreció, le dedico una sonrisa y se alejó, para colocarla sobre la mesa de regalos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lily! –vociferó encantado Scorpius Malfoy, que llegó hasta ella, rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja y girando con ella, haciéndole reír divertida.

—Gracias por venir, pensé que estarías muy ocupado –lo besó encantada en la mejilla.

—Nunca estoy ocupado cuando se trata de venir a La Madriguera a comer.

—Gorrón –bromeó. 

El ambiente en el lugar fue agradable, Teddy se despegó de su novia solo para ir en busca de la cumpleañera que había desaparecido hacía cuarenta minutos, al inicio pensó que estaba con Scorpius, pero éste había vuelto hacía ya tiempo, sin ella.

—Es tu cumpleaños, y estás huyendo de tu familia ¿ocurre algo?

—Sí –se giró hasta él –pero todo está bien ¿ocupabas algo?

—No en realidad, es solo que este cumpleaños, celebración, es muy rara, sin tus amigos, solo familia, no recuerdo la última vez que festejaste solo en familia.

—Bueno, cumplo 21 años –le recordó –oficialmente puedo comenzar a descarriarme y dejar de pasar mis cumpleaños para pasarla en bares muggles embriagándome, tal vez... _Conociendo chicos _–su mirada se elevó hasta el rostro de Ted, que tensó la mandíbula.

—Eres mayor desde los 17 –recordó.

—En la comunidad mágica lo soy, pero tal vez para ti apenas soy una chica mayor de edad.

—Lily –pidió –no quiero arruinarte la fiesta.

—Sabes –negó, mientras avanzaba hasta él –no voy a esperarte para toda la vida –susurró para él.

— ¿No vas a esperarme para toda la vida? ¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto?

—Lo que escuchaste, estoy harta de esperar a que te animes tan siquiera a besarme, ni una sola vez, ni una maldita vez me has besado, te tocarme mejor ni hablamos, estoy harta de esperar a que termines con June, de que me puedas dar una oportunidad...

— ¡Tú estás cansada de esperar! –Gruñó enfadado, sujetándola del brazo –creo querida Lily que he sido yo el que ha tenido que esperar por ti más tiempo ¿no lo crees?

La pelirroja retrocedió un paso completamente dolida. —Tienes toda la razón, discúlpame por eso. 

—Lily, espera, por favor –pidió cuando ella se alejó unos pasos.

—No, acabemos con esto en este momento, Ted, terminemos con la espera de ambas partes.

—Es en serio, estás tomando esto...

—Tienes razón, esperaste por mi 17 años, pero yo tengo cuatro esperando a que dejes a June, pero no voy a esperar otros 13 años, para igualar la espera.

Lily aluna se alejó de él, dejándolo sin palabras, no podía seguirla y continuar esa charla sin armar un escándalo, lo mejor era esperar para poder hablarlo con calma.

—&—

La mirada de la chica se topó con la del metamorfomago, le sonrió incómoda, no se habían vuelto a topar muy seguido desde su cumpleaños número 21; y ya habían pasado tres años de eso, él había escuchado que ella había comenzado a salir con alguien, y hacía unos días, su padrino le había dicho que la situación sentimental de la pequeña de sus hijos había cambiado, Teddy había terminado con June desde hacía seis meses, así que había dejado de huir de Lily, y aprovechando que era su cumpleaños, se presentó en la fiesta, familiar, de nueva cuenta.

—Felicidades –extendió los brazos, haciendo que el abrazo durara más de lo normal –luces hermosa.

—Gracias –sujetó la pequeña caja que le entregó.

—Me gustaría que habláramos un momento.

—Lily, cariño, ha llegado Albus –informó Ginny –hola Teddy –saludó.

—Ginny.

—Primero tengo un anuncio que hacer, y después puedes decirme lo que sea que vayas a decir.

—De acuerdo.

Caminaron al patio de La Madriguera, Lily se puso de pie junto al heredero Malfoy, y a Teddy no le tomó mucho notar que Draco Malfoy estaba entre los invitados.

—Bueno, familia, Scor y yo –observó a todos, deteniéndose en Ted –bueno, pues... Vamos a casarnos –mostró la sortija.

— ¡Felicidades! –Soltó de inmediato Albus, abrazándolos a los dos –vaya que se tardaron, pensé que jamás se comprometerían.

—En mi defensa, es tu hermana que se ha estado negando a formalizar, desde su cumpleaños 21 que le pedí que fuera mi novia, hasta este momento, bueno, son bastantes años.

— ¿Insinúas que soy vieja? –lo golpeó en el estómago.

—Claro que no, amor –sonrío antes de besarla frente a todos.

—&—

Teddy observó a Lily avanzar hasta el altar, del brazo de Harry, para ser entregada a Scorpius Malfoy, mientras él estaba a tres personas de ser el novio, si tan sólo le hubiese dicho en su cumpleaños 21 que dejaría a June, que la amaba y no importaba esperar toda la vida sólo por ella, Lily sería la señora Lupin, más no la Señora Malfoy.

—Tienes que jurarme que vas a protegerla, y te asegurarás que sea feliz contigo, y que no le romperás el corazón, como alguien más ya lo hizo –la mirada de Harry se posó en Teddy.

—Se lo prometo, señor Potter, la felicidad de Lily, será mi prioridad.

El Niño que vivió se alejó, para colocarse junto a su esposa, que lo sujetó de la mano, mientras observaba al metamorfomago en lugar de observar a su hija.

La ceremonia comenzó, era algo conmovedoramente excepcional, pero ya estaba harto, no iba a quedarse ahí, a ver cómo la mujer que amaba, unía su vida a la de otro hombre, aunque ese otro la amara, no importaba cuando Scorpius Malfoy estuviese dispuesto a hacer feliz a Lily, no podría, porque no lo amaba, y aun así, ella se casaría con él, porque Ted no había sido lo suficientemente valiente, para amarla como debía.

La mayoría de los presentes se desconcertaron cuando Teddy abandonó su lugar entre los padrinos del novio, pero la única que se levantó y fue a alcanzarlo fue Ginny, logrando que a pesar de que la ceremonia seguía, la gente mirara hacia el _escándalo _que había.

—No vas a hacerle esto, Ted –lo reprendió. 

—Hacerle, hacerle, tienes que detenerte, Teddy, porque es lo mejor para ella ¡y qué es lo mejor para mí! –gruñó enfadado –comprendo que estés haciendo esto, es tu hija al fin de cuentas, Ginevra, si mi madre viviera, si mi padre lo hiciera, jamás me hubiesen pedido que me detuviera, que no invistiera, que la dejara vivir el mundo, conocer otros hombres porque era joven, era su primer amor y yo bien sabía que el primer amor no siempre es el de toda la vida ¿y yo qué? Diez años dejándola buscar su propia identidad, diez años que ella ha creído que no la he amado suficiente cuando siempre fueron sus padres apelando a la culpa que debería sentir por amarla, y ahora quieres que me quede, a unir su vida a la de otro, que por mucho que la ame, jamás será yo, y jamás la hará tan feliz porque no la ama como yo.

Ginny no dijo nada, sólo observó el dolor y la rabia reflejada en su mirada, le regaló una sonrisa apenada.

—En realidad, Teddy, yo me refería a que _no podías hacerle esto, _huir, dejarla unir su vida a otro que no eres tú, no puedes abandonarla ahora, tal vez Harry y yo te detuvimos mucho tiempo, pero si te vas ahora, no nos culpes.

—Quieres que deje en ridícula a Malfoy.

—Si él la ama va a entender que su felicidad no es con él, si no vas ahora, la perderás definitivamente ¿quieres eso?

_«Lily Luna Potter, aceptas unir tu vida a este mago por el resto de tus días, juras lealtad, así como amarlo, respetarlo, estar ahí en la salud, en la enfermedad, hacer del tuyo y el de él, un solo corazón, latiendo al mismo son»_

La pelirroja observó a Scorpius, y su vista fue hasta Ted, que estaba dando la espalda a la novia, mientras daba un paso más alejándose del lugar.

—Sí –musitó, mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro, era lo correcto, casarse con Scorpius, porque Teddy jamás la iba a amar como ella merecía, él siempre la había amado a medias, con obstáculos, con trabas.

_«Si no hay nadie que interfiera con el enlace matrimonial entre este mago y esta bruja, que hoy pasan a ser un solo individuo, uniendo más que dos familias para volverla una»_

Todo el mundo se puso de pie para que en el momento en que fuese decretado el enlace como finalizado, pudiesen aplaudir.

Lily fue la primera en voltear cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos, sus ojos brillaron, mientras su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho buscando una forma de salir de su cavidad torácica y arrojarse a las manos del hombre de cabellos intermitentes.

—Estoy enamorado de la novia –pronunció en un tono suave, pero firme.

La mirada gris del descendiente Malfoy fue hasta la pelirroja junto a él, que en un instante soltó su mano, bajando los tres peldaños y corriendo el en dirección al hombre que estaba diciendo que la amaba.

El murmullo creció cuando él la estrujó fuerte, uniendo sus labios en un beso feroz, el primero que compartían, después de diez años, en saber de los sentimientos del uno por el otro, por fin, podían gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, podían besarse hasta que el oxígeno los abandonara, hasta que nada a su alrededor importara.

—Te amo, Lily –murmuró acariciando su mejilla.

—Te has tardado demasiado –admitió ella.

—Pero más vale tarde, que nunca –sonrió, jalándola hasta él y desapareciendo.


End file.
